


Eternal

by Merilwen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Concerned!Legolas, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lothlórien, Romance, Sick!Reader, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilwen/pseuds/Merilwen
Summary: Y/N doesn't feel good and Legolas fears the worst is coming..





	Eternal

You have been feeling weird these past days, your head seemed to weight heavy causing you to get dizzy at random times. A strange sensation in your throat and a slight pain when you tried to swallow your last meal. You immediately knew you were going to get sick and with a huff you went to repose dreaming of what put you in this situation.

_Legolas had invited you to take a walk and you couldn't refuse, you were free anyway. You two chatted, while you watched the silver leaves falling for Autumn was making its entrance. The breeze made the lower part of your lilac dress spread wide, your long hair flew in waves leaving your flushed cheeks kissed by the fire star to feel the brisk air, the semblance of a goddess people writes poems of. The only word to describe this moment was bliss._

_You absolutely loved Lothlórien, it never failed to take your breath away and you were sure you will always find yourself amazed by its beauty. The trees communicated in a language you couldn't comprehend and the pretty birds of many colors whistled back._

_You guessed that's why Legolas didn't mention returning to his land in Mirkwood. You were supposed to be a guest for a few weeks while he delivered a message to the Lord and Lady of Lórien and debate about some royalty topics you had no idea of, and then both would retire towards Thranduil's home again but you fell in love with your surroundings and the kind treatment you received by its habitants._

_Legolas saw your serenity and thought it wouldn't be a problem to stay, he could always do things in here too and though you two never actually discussed it, with a smile you knew it was alright. Furthermore, based on the mischievous look Galadriel gave you a few days later, you sensed approval._

_Soon you found yourself trying different tasks to help, you weren't skilled nor old as an elf but ended up fitting in the kitchen. Where you learnt a lot and they were content with you there or at least you didn't hear any complaints._

_You noticed the sun was getting hidden between the clouds and the environment was getting chilly, a storm was coming. Normally, Legolas would look for shelter for he got overprotective when he found out the many elements that could make a human ill. He wasn't going to risk it, he never experienced someone in that state and he didn't even want to think of you suffering._

_Instead, surprisingly, he smirked and dragged you to a nice clearing, you loved the rain and didn't mind being under it for a little bit. That little bit, turned into almost an hour, you were having so much fun, singing and dancing that you didn't realize how long it lasted and neither did Legolas._

_But when he did, his eyes widened and straight away brought you under a tree to wait until the drops decreased. He also gave you his robe, it didn't help much for it was as wet as your clothes but you said thanks and pecked him to ease his worries._

_When you reached your talan, he sent you to take a bath while he searched for a maiden to get you something to wear and then went to look for food. You rolled your eyes fondly, he was so good to you, you didn't know what you would do without him._

_You closed your eyes and sunk your head underwater letting the scent of vanilla and roses imprint in your skin but sneezed as you got out. You naively didn't take note of it._

Oh, how could you ignore that. The same happened when you woke up today except it was several times. And not only that but your head felt like exploding, your throat burnt making you cough every few minutes, you could barely breathe since your nose was stuffed and you were sure you had a fever as well. In conclusion: you were a mess.

You were supposed to meet Legolas at his archery practice, he was teaching other elves his techniques and they loved him, he was comfortable to do something that was so simple to him, far way from wars and death, you were proud.

But you didn't make it and he was starting to freak out. At first, he reckoned you were tired and slept in, that didn't bother him for he had perceived you more distracted lately, perhaps stressed. He didn't ask, thinking you would tell him if it was an important matter, he figured it had to do with your job because elves from Rivendell were visiting and that meant the kitchen was going to be a chaos with the making of a feast. But he had a bad feeling so as soon as he was done with the lesson he ran up the stairs.

You didn't hear him open the doors so you got startled when he touched your arm, gently rubbing it and he got scared when he felt it burning. In fact, you were radiating heat.

"Y/N?" His voice sounded already on the edge. You definitely didn't look good.  You made a noise of acknowledgment, but your struggle at doing that made Legolas more than worried, you were hurt and he didn't understand why.

"Y/N?! What's wrong?" You turned your head in his direction, sniffing, wincing at the bright light and briefly smiled when you saw Legolas' beautiful gaze. You tried to move your body but that triggered a series of sneezes and coughs, you needed to blow your nose so you did on your sheet. Legolas grimaced and looked pale.

He never imagined you like this, a sudden anguish took over him, you couldn't die yet, you were so young, so vivacious. You both haven't lived as lovers enough, he hadn't even proposed, No! You couldn't go, he won't allow it.

You never brought up your mortality and how it would affect him once you leave this world. It was your main concern when he tried to court you, you had denied anticipating a love like this wasn't possible but he didn't give up, you were his one.

When you finally accepted him into your life, you still attempted to explain why it was a bad decision and repeated he must consider what he was getting himself into but when he gave you a pleading look to stop talking about that, you dropped it, hugged him and cried.

Even in the condition you were, he didn't regret anything. He will be with you until the end, he was going to die from a heartbreak once your presence becomes absent but it was going to be worth it. Every memory, every laugh, the smell of your hair when you both cuddle, you getting absurdly jealous when a she-elf flirts with him or touches him unnecessarily, it amused him that you forgot he only had eyes for you. He was going to miss you terribly.

Legolas took the dirty fabric from you which was also damped in sweat, you shivered so he went to get another and covered you with it, he looked at you one last time still moaning and fussing before going for a healer.

The elf he found was a very experienced one, who even knew of human illnesses and some remedies although nothing was as effective as elven medicines and powers. He listened as Legolas listed your symptoms in their way to your talan and knew right away what was it, he almost chuckled at Legolas' reaction but sympathized for the poor Prince didn't have an idea and it warmed him to see such a true love.

He told Legolas to get two of his fellow apprentices, they were ellith with a graceful and amiable aura, who assisted you by putting cool cloths on your forehead and your neck after the healer made you drink a tea that tasted odd but seemed to help as it set you in a deep slumber unaware of what was happening around you. He then prepared a poultice and smeared it in the palm of your hands and center of your chest with clean cloths over it while muttering elvish prayers and demanded everyone to leave the room.

The healer told him it should work in a few hours and to be patient for it was a common cold that any human could get. It wasn't lethal and you were going to recuperate fast. But that didn't fully convince Legolas, he wanted to see you acting like yourself, moving animatedly and until then he wouldn't really rest.

It was evening and you began to stretch, breathing deeply, you sat on the bed confused for you were sure that that morning you were more dead than alive, (Legolas would hate you if you joke of it in front of him) speaking of, he was standing by the window, his linear back and arms linked behind looking like the gorgeous and neat Prince he is, staring wistfully at the shining stars that illuminated your room.

You contemplated him for a while, resting your head on your hand. You were so lucky, he did everything in his power to make you happy. You never got bored of each other.

You remembered that time he taught you how to ride a horse, you were embarrassed when you confessed you didn't know how but he gladly found the most docile one and patiently helped. He enjoyed it so much that once you managed, he continued with archery. It fixed your horrible posture and gave you a more agile ability. You were a disaster at the beginning, arrows flying around, and you even broke a bow out of frustration but felt so guilty that you made two, one for yourself and the other for Legolas. He laughed and got you a new one though he still keeps the gift as a reminder of how much he adores you.

You couldn't help by giggle, he was too sweet. He seemed to hear for he quickly turned around and rushed to your side careful not to crush you.

"Guren vell !  Ech vain sui ninniach." < _My sweetheart! You are as beautiful as a rainbow._ > he whispered like a secret, and you blushed understanding what he meant. You saw the relief in his eyes and wondered how bad you were, but couldn't recall the early events.

"Meleth e-Guilen, I faer nîn linna nan glass." < _Love of my life, thank you from my heart._ > you said and leaned in to kiss him.

He smelled divine as always, like spring and you felt gross so you slowly got up and went to freshen up. Legolas on your heels, told you all about the elves who helped you heal, the ladies went by each hour to change your bandage and check your temperature. At the mention of she-elves, you stopped scrubbing your hands with a sponge, that curiously had turned a bit green in the middle thanks to the herbs. Legolas who was washing your hair, hid a smile knowingly.

"Um, ellith you say?" He nodded "Well, why did they come so often? They obviously wanted to get your attention." You shook your head, getting annoyed "How dare they? Taking a chance while I was unconscious and couldn't supervise them." You said indignant. Legolas laughed lightly.

"They are what you would call teenagers, they are too young for me. Besides, I like someone else." He grinned and you teased.

"Did you forget that I am like two thousand years younger than you?" He furrowed his eyebrows as the realization hit him.

"It's different, you are just too mature it is hard for me to not see you as my equal. My heart has the same years than you since I met you and it will die the same day as yours ceases to beat." You had melted when the first words came out his mouth but the rest left you with a bitter taste, you believed him but that didn't make you any less sad.

"Please, let's not talk about that." You murmured, afraid that if you spoke louder you will start sobbing.

"We must." He grasped one of your hands tightly "Today was one of the worst days of my life." You could tell he had a lot to say so you stayed quiet and let him.

"I am terrified of losing you. It will happen eventually, there is no escaping that yet there is a dread filling me inside as time goes by, pressing on my chest. The mere thought of waking up without you kills me but I know I will have to persist strong for you are still here. Each moment with you is a blessing by the Valar which will not go to waste." With conviction in his eyes, he promised "And I swear wherever it is your people go when they die, I will be there, shall eternity belong to us." You had tears running down your face. Those words soothing you and you shared the sentiment of never being apart but now you were speechless and you only could wail a "Gi melin!" < _I love you_ > stumbling to get out of the bath and embracing him. 

He held you humming a peaceful melody in your ear, you nodded off exhausted from weeping, you were still recovering. He silently dressed you in a tunic and softly put you on the bed, remaining in his arms. He kissed your forehead and whispered:

"Ollo vae,  Aranel. Abarad." < _Sweet dreams, Princess. Until tomorrow._ >

And yes, everything will be okay, you will be together perpetually. Legolas suspired as he dozed off and pulled you closer.

 

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good day/night !


End file.
